Christmas miracle
by mxn1fan
Summary: Christmas Special Oneshot! It's Christmas and Mikan still couldn't forget about the incident. She made a wish and something happened! Read to find out! PLS R&R! :)


**Christmas Miracle**

**Author: Hey guys! I really wanted to make a Christmas special so here it is! This is all in Mikan POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing sunlight entering through my window. I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. After 30 minutes, I changed my clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. It's Christmas, although I feel so alone without him. I still remember the _incident_ like it just happened yesterday.

_**Flashback from 7 years ago, Christmas day**_

_It was finally time for the Alice war between Alice Academy and the AAO. Everyone lined up in order from high school students to elementary school students. Mikan and Natsume were standing right beside each other. Mikan looked scared, but also confident, which was also evident in her eyes. Of course she had fought people before, but in war where she's against thousands of people with strong alices? She's horrified yet she's in the front because of her powerful alice. The thought of her fighting in war gave cold shivers down her spine. Natsume, who looked fine since he did have lots of experience because of his missions, saw this and held her hand. He gave her a heartwarming smile that he had never given to anyone but her, since they are in a very close relationship. In reply, she gave a hard squeeze to his hand, thanking him. She smiled back at him and both of them turned their attention back to the principle. _

"_Are you ready for the war?" The principle/leader screamed with the voice amplification alice. _

_Everyone screamed, indicating they were ready. _

_Mikan and Natsume looked worriedly at each other and kissed each other passionately. _

"_I love you Mikan Sakura."_

"_I love you Natsume Hyuuga."_

_A loud bang was heard and the Academy gates were opened. Everyone prepared their alices and started attacking. Running to the battlefield, Mikan and Natsume separated their ways and started fighting on their own. The war was filled with sadness, pain, and many deaths. Mikan, who was fighting more than 5 men, looked to her right and saw her best friend Hotaru, shooting 20 people with her Baka gun. She then turned back to her opponent, making a large icicle and stabbed him on the chest, sending him to the cold, hard, floor. She smirked and looked all around her. Fortunately, her friends, her uncle, and Natsume, were still alive. By the looks of it, Alice Academy was winning. Inhaling deeply, she started forming fire balls and aimed them at her opponents. Suddenly, appearing behind her was a man with red hair. Sensing the sudden appearance, she transported a few feet away from him. _

"_Reo." She scowled. He was the leader of the AAO and she didn't like him one bit. He had tried killing her many times, but almost killed Natsume, and that was what made her hate him to the core. _

_Being surrounded by a dark, murderous aura, she charged towards him. In her hand, she formed a blue sword made of fire that was ready to strike him. Reo, who saw this, smirked and dodged her attack, suddenly disappearing into the mist. She stood still, trying to figure out where he had gone to. Figuring he was right above her, she jumped out of the way, doing a back flip and landing safely on her feet. The red haired man smirked, but you can see the anger in his eyes. _

"_You've gotten better since the last time we have encountered each other." He said, clearly impressed of her improvement. Smirking, she replied._

"_Indeed. I have been training hard to kill you, and I believe that is soon." She glared at him, forming an icicle in her hands. She aimed at him, but unfortunately, dodged it with no worry._

_They then started fighting with their fists. She aimed her fist to his face but he ducked, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. She got up quickly and luckily punched him hard in the gut, making him spit blood from his mouth. He wiped it and smirked, then disappeared. He reappeared behind her and stabbed her to her side. She fell to the floor and slowly crawled away from him. He then walked slowly towards her, with a knife in his hand ready to strike. _

'_I guess my time is done. I love you Natsume.' She thought, before she was going to get killed. _

_Waiting for the impact that she expected, all she felt was something dripping down on her hand. She opened her eyes and looked from where the red liquid was coming from. Her eyes widened and started sobbing. Natsume was there in front of her with a knife piercing through his heart. Blood was dripping down his mouth, and fell down on her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him like a mother protecting her child. Her hot, warm tears met his face as hers were close to his. _

"_Why did you do that? WHY?" She screamed. Her hands and arms were now stained with blood. Not hers, but his. _

"_Cause I love you. You're my one and only true love, Mikan Sakura." He replied, with a deep, broken, voice. With his last words, his eyes closed slowly and Mikan started screaming. It was not because of the pain, but because she had lost the person that she loved the most. Her body suddenly glowed, a white light surrounding her. All her alices were fully activated, and it killed every last member of the AAO. Everyone cheered for they have won, but Mikan cried as Natsume laid there, dead in her arms. She cried attracting everyone's attention. Her uncle and all of her friends looked at her and the raven haired boy in her arms. Their expressions turned from happy to sad and painful. Ruka, who saw this, had tears coming down from his eyes. He stepped towards him and gave his best friend/brother a hug. Hotaru came to him and hugged the blonde haired boy, as he cried on her chest, making her shirt wet. _

_The next day, they had prepared a funeral for all the loved ones who sacrificed their lives in war. Hotaru, who wore a plain black dress, was waiting for her best friend Mikan. Seeing what took her so long, she walked inside her bedroom only to see nobody, except a note. Opening it, she read what it said._

_**I know your reading this, Hotaru. By now, I am somewhere off to a faraway place where you can't find me. I had to go because I couldn't take the pain of him dying. Without him, my life wouldn't be complete. He was my one and only true love, the other half of my soul. I had to run away so I could live in peace alone so I could forget him. He was the only one who could make me smile the brightest and the only one who could actually make me feel so... free. He loves me and I love him, but without his smile, his perverted acts, his teasing, his love, I can't even smile anymore. I love you Hotaru, you are my true best friend and sister. You always understand me, and always take care of me. Live happily at the academy and live happily with Ruka. Don't ever forget me. I love you, my dear Hotaru.**_

_** Love your sister/best friend, Mikan-chan.**_

_By the end of the note, Hotaru's eyes were already filled with tears. She held the note closely to her, for it was the most important thing to her right now. Ruka walked in, and saw his girlfriend crying. She gave him the note for him to read, and when he was finished, he engulfed her into a passionate hug. He comforted her, patting her on the back as she cried in his chest._

"_She may not be here but she will always be in your heart." Ruka whispered, with his soothing voice. _

_Hotaru looked up to him, and kissed him on the lips. _

_Outside the gates of the academy was a brown haired girl, looking back as flashbacks of memories appeared in her head. Tears were forming down her eyes, as she wiped them with her hand._

'_Goodbye.'_

**End of Flashback**

'Why did he have to leave me? Why did God take him away from me? He was the love of my life.' Many questions and thoughts were being made in my head. I wiped the tears that were falling as I headed out the door.

* * *

I finally arrived at the park, and sat on the bench. I looked at the happy children who were playing in the snow, while their parents were taking care of them. A couple walked passed by me and I eyed them with sadness. It reminded me of when Natsume and I were walking around in Central town. I saw them kiss when they walked under mistletoe by a Christmas tree. I imagined it to be Natsume and I. That would've made me the happiest girl in the world, but then again, he already did that when we got together.

I stayed in the park for a few more hours until it was suddenly dark. I looked at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky. For the moon to shine bright, it needs darkness. To me, Natsume was the darkness and I am the moon. Before I met him, he was a boy who's heartless and cold. When I came to the academy, I met him and tried to make him smile. And it worked. I was the light of his life and he was the light of mine. We loved each other deeply and never got separated. I looked at the moon again and decided to make a wish.

'**I wish I had one more night with him.'**

* * *

**At home**

It was almost the end of Christmas and I was still home, alone. I ate my food quietly, as the table was empty. For the past seven years, I had never made contact with anyone because I wanted to be alone. I wanted to forget about him. I keep trying but no matter what, I never can. I will always love him forever, and I will never forget him.

As I sat there, cold wind surrounded me, making me shiver. I suddenly looked in front of me, seeing a ghostly figure walking towards me. It suddenly began being surrounded by light, and when it died out, my eyes widened at the scene.

"Natsume!" I screamed as I ran towards him, being engulfed in a hug. Tears were running down my eyes as I pulled away from him. I ran my hand through his face as I observed him. His crimson eyes, his pale skin, his raven colored hair, and his smile. I smiled as his hand wiped my tears.

"How did you get here?" I asked him. He looked at me as I eyed him curiously. After a few minutes, he replied.

"I heard your wish and I came here for you." At that, I suddenly remembered my wish and I smiled brightly.

"It came true! I can't believe it!" I started crying as he kissed me on the lips, not rough but softly.

I talked to him and started asking him questions. We laughed, and cried, but we still enjoyed our evening. I took his hand as we walked to the park. It was closed and empty but the Christmas lights were still on, which made the view perfect. Natsume and I entered as we walked around, arm in arm, hand in hand, and stayed close to each other every second. We talked nonstop about our past memories and everyone else in the academy. Our close friends, our classmates, our teachers, and many others.

While we were roaming around the park, Natsume took my hand and led me to the center of the park, which was right around the bright Christmas tree. He snaked his arms around my waist, as I snaked my arms around his neck. We started dancing under the moonlight, as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I looked into his which were filled with love. He suddenly stopped and looked up, and I stared at what he was looking at. It was mistletoe. He turned his attention back to me and a smirk was plastered upon his face. I smiled as he pulled me slowly towards him. Finally, our lips met. Sparks were flying, as we kissed each passionately. After a few minutes, we pulled apart from each other, from lack of air.

"I love you Natsume Hyuuga." I said to him.

"I love you Mikan Sakura." He said back to me.

Then, he began being surrounded by white light, fading away. I tried grabbing his hand but it just went through. I suddenly felt tears forming in my eyes. He looked to me and smiled.

"I guess my time has come. I may not be beside you, but I will always be in your heart. Don't ever change because you are perfect the way you are, polka dots. I will always love you forever." At that, he kissed me on the lips and faded away completely. Her tears fell down, as she smiled, a genuine smile.

'I love you Natsume Hyuuga.'

* * *

**Author: So, what do you think? I really hope you like it because I put my soul into this one! I'll be honest, I actually cried while writing it. PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
